Intermission
by Kievan Rus' Supernova
Summary: Because maybe James owes Sirius something. Mentions of Slash. SS/SB Sirius/Severus Sequel to Tender with an Unwanted Presence.


**A/N: This is the sequel to my story Tender with an Unwanted Presence. I loved that story so much that it needed a second part. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Dedication: This is to Megblue, Shasha, Nelly (I wish you three would have logged in so I could thank you properly), and, of course, Yaoi Sakka. **

"Black." Severus Snape's voice was controlled and nearly ice-cold as he greeted the other man. The black eyes looked over Sirius' left shoulder, never quite looking at the smaller form.

"Sev-Snape…Pleasure, I'm sure." Sirius' slip up was noticed by all three men in the room, but commented on by none. They understood it was habit formed by at least 3 years. "James, we should go." Sirius looked at his best friend and caught the worried glance that hazel eyes passed between himself and Se-, no _Snape,_ he reminded himself mentally. He still couldn't get used to that after almost six months. He had a hard time calling his ex-lover something so…._impersonal._

"Just wait Sirius; Snape has some information for us. Dumbledore was pushing at Hogwarts and sent us to collect." James directed the end of his statement toward the brooding Slytherin resting on the wall across the small room.

"Alright." Severus looked directly at James, seemingly to avoid locking eyes with his ex. Those hazel eyes seemed to be trying to find something in him that had nothing to do with the Dark Lord. They were searching his face intently and seemed to widen at what he found. "Potter." His dark voice was a warning, telling him to let whatever he had found go; telling him to drop it or there would be a fight. "Watch for an attack on the other side of the Forbidden Forest. The Dark Lord's trying to convince the Centaurs to join him. Nothing else important has been told to me. The attack is common knowledge among our ranks." His voice was factual, letting none of the pain he was feeling out. He couldn't wait until he could leave and be done with the pain in his heart; couldn't wait until he could leave Sirius' presence.

"Sirius, you mind taking this news to Dumbledore? I need to get back to Lily; I really don't like her being alone in her condition." James sent his best friend his best 'puppy-dog' look and Sirius relented. The blue-eyed Gryffindor wouldn't admit to himself that he was using any excuse to get away from Severus Snape and how he still made Sirius feel.

The taller Slytherin and Gryffindor watched as Sirius apparated away and then looked silently at each other. James broke the silence first.

"Why are you doing this to him? To yourself? Don't get me wrong! I still don't like you, but Sirius does for some reason. I can see it in your eyes…you still love him. He still loves you so much….." James trailed off and watched as his words affected the usually stoic man before him.

There was a grimace on Snape's thin lips and a line formed between his dark brows. His eyes were close to swimming in tears, but were held back. His voice was small and thin when he spoke.

"He's safer this way." James looked at him in surprise and couldn't hold back the shock that raced through him. He hadn't believed Snape would have such a valid reason to stay broken up with Sirius. "We broke up at first because he found out I joined the Dark Lord and took his mark. That was six months ago, about a week before we graduated." Neither knew why Snape was telling James this, but they continued. James had never pressed Sirius to tell him what happened between him and Severus; now he got to watch as Severus Snape poured his heart out while slumped against a windowless wall.

"He wouldn't take you back? I can't see Sirius just up and never forgiving you." James raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly at the other man. He didn't know if Snape would answer and they both waited silently for a few minutes.

"He did forgive me, about three months ago." Snape seemed to shrink in on himself as he slid down the wall toward the floor. "I couldn't go back to him though. It would be too dangerous. We'd always talked about what we would do after school, travel and the like….I never thought the Dark Lord would factor into that. Voldemort….he can talk and give speeches like nobody I've ever heard." James watched as Severus, because after hearing so much he was no longer Snape, closed his eyes and left out a bitter laugh. "He could sell water to a fish… I'm keeping away from him to keep him safe. If the Dark Lord knew that I was in love with a Black…well…he'd want to mark Siri too. I can't let that happen. Never!" Severus became very vehement by the end of his speech and James looked at him in pity.

"I can't imagine not being with Lily, but if it kept her safe….I'd do exactly what you're doing right now." James took one more look at the teary eyed man before him and apparated away. He was off to talk to a certain blue-eyed man about a much suppressed love life. He had to help his best friend get Severus back. Sirius deserved it after getting Lily to go out with him that first time. His best friend would be happy, even if it killed him.

**A/N: There will be another one after this. I know it is very short, but I'm trying not to get into another chaptered story. Anyone who is reading my other stories….I promise I will update soon. RL is being a bitch though.**


End file.
